Sidequest
Eine Sidequest (zu dt. Nebenaufgabe) ist eine rein optionale, meist nicht handlungsrelevante Aufgabe eines Spiels, die der Spieler meistern kann und dafür in der Regel eine Entlohnung erhält, die verschiedenste Formen annehmen kann. Die Aufgaben, die es dabei zu lösen gilt, können ebenfalls recht unterschiedlich ausfallen; sie reichen von einfachen Botengängen über das Bereisen der Welt, um bestimmte Items zu finden bis hin zum Auffinden und Bezwingen eines extrem starken Bossgegners. Sidequests ''Final Fantasy I *Erlangt man den ''Rattenschwanz im Palais der Probe und überreicht diesen Bahamut, so vollführt er den Klassenwechsel. *Wenn man den Adamantite aus dem Luftschloss zu dem Zwergenschmied Smyth bringt, schmiedet er das legendäre Schwert Exkalibur. *Das Zeitlabyrinth, welches nur in der 20th Anniversary- und der iOS-Version betretbar ist. ''Final Fantasy II *Der Renaissance-Modus, der nach Abschluss des Hauptspiels bei der Dawn of Souls-, der 20th Anniversary- und der iOS-Version spielbar ist. Final Fantasy III *In der DS-Version gibt es die Sidequest rund um das Mognet, wodurch man unter anderem den Beruf Zwiebelritter freischalten kann. Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII *Der Spieler kann im gesamten Spiel bis zu 300 verschiedene Missionen annehmen und erfüllen, dabei tendiert die Schwierigkeit der einzelnen Missionen von ''Sehr Einfach bis hin zu Extrem. *Nachdem eine bestimmte Anzahl von Missionen erfüllt wurden, kann der Spieler gegen Minerva kämpfen, den stärksten Gegner des Spiels. ''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII *Man erhält von Cid Kramer eine ''Wunderlampe, bei deren Benutzen Diabolos erscheint. Besiegt man ihn, so erhält man ihn als Guardian Force. *In den Centra-Ruinen kann man Odin als nicht-koppelbare und Tombery als gewöhnliche G.F. erlangen. *Besiegt man Kaktorius auf der Kaktor-Insel, gewinnt man Kaktor als Guardian Force. *In dem Grab des unbekannten Königs findet man die G.F. Brothers. *Bei der Infiltration des Galbadia Garden während dem Kampf der Garden kann man Cerberus besiegen und so als Beschwörung erhalten. *Durch das Erlangen bestimmer Gegenstände und es anschließenden Benutzen des Rings des Salomon erhält man Doomtrain. *Auf der geheimen Forschungsinsel kann man Bahamut besiegen und so als G.F. erlangen. Zudem kann man sich Ultima Weapon stellen, um Eden von ihr zu drawen. *Nachdem der Balamb Garden mobil wird, kann man die CC-Freaks herausfordern, eine Elite-Gruppe von Triple Triad-Spielern, um an seltene Karten zu gelangen. *Man kann in Dollet bestimmte Triple Triad-Karten an die Card Queen verlieren, damit Sonderkarten auftauchen, die man von anderen Spielern gewinnen kann. *Bei der Sidequest mit Xells Angebeteten, dem Büchereimädchen, erhält man die dritte Ausgabe der Beat 'em Up. *Durch das Lösen des Rätsels vom Ober-See erhält man unter anderem ein Dreigestirn und ein Glücksbuch. *Die Sidequest mit Koyo-Koyo, bei der man entweder dessen Karte oder einen Beschleuniger erhält. *Man kann das Shumi-Dorf besuchen und die Aufgaben dort Lösen, um einige Items zu bekommen. *In Winhill kann man die Scherben einer Vase sammeln, um ebenfalls einige Gegenstände zu bekommen. *In Dollet malt ein Künstler Bilder, die den Aufenthaltsort eines Hundes anzeigen, von dem man Items erhält. *In Artemisias Schloss kann man gegen Omega Weapon kämpfen, den stärksten Gegner des Spiels. ''Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X *Man kann während der Handlung Blitzball spielen und so Meister werden, und dadurch auch einen Teil für Wakkas Solariswaffe erhalten. *In der Stillen Ebene kann der Spieler Chocobos reiten und verschiedene Aufgaben erfüllen, um dadurch einen Teil für Tidus' Solariswaffe erhalten. *Auf dem Berg Gagazet können zwei Sidequests erledigt werden. Bei der ersten muss mit Wakkas Ball ein Mechanismus getroffen werden und ihn dadurch anzuhalten, die zweite befindet sich unter Wasser. Man spielt Wakka, Tidus und Rikku und muss für jeden der drei Charaktere das passende Loch finden. Sobald diese Nebenaufgabe ein weiteres Mal unter erschwerten Bedingungen erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde, kann der Spieler am Berg Gagazet die Schwarze Anima zum Kampf herausfordern. *Man kann die Prüfungen in den Tempeln (außer Bevelle) wiederholen und so die übersehenen Schätze erhalten sowie die Bestia Anima. *Man kann die Monsterfarm vervollständigen, indem man Monster mit speziellen Waffen besiegt. So erhählt man auch einen Teil von Aurons Solariswaffe. *Während des ganzen Spiels kann man Al Bhed Lexika sammeln. Die Sprache der Al Bhed ist für den Spieler erst richtig zu verstehen, wenn man alle Lexika gesammelt hat. Jeweils ein Lexikon steht für einen anderen Buchstaben. *In der Donnersteppe kann der Spieler optional an bestimmten Stellen Blitzen ausweichen, sobald im richtigen Moment die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste gedrückt wurde. Werden mehrere Ausweichmanöver hintereinander geschafft, so erscheint im hinteren Teil der Steppe vor Rins Reisebedarf eine Schatztruhe mit Preisen, welche es aber nur je ein Mal gibt. Bei einer Serie von 200 erhält der Spieler das ''Mars-Siegel, welche für Lulus Solariswaffe benötigt wird. Die Serie wird unterbrochen, sobald ein Speicher-Sphäroid untersucht wird oder man zum Reisebedarf geht. ''Final Fantasy X-2 * In der Stillen Ebene kann man von Kapitel 1-3 einen Mann finden der für seinen Sohn eine geignete Frau sucht. man kann alle Frauen in den verschiedenenen Dörfern dafür werben in dem man sie mit der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste anspricht. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII *In dem Clan-Bericht, den man am Anfang des Spiels von Tomaj erhält, befindet sich das Piratennest. Dort kann man Trophäen einsehen, die man im Spiel erhalten kann, wenn man bestimmte Fähigkeiten erlernt, Gegner besiegt, etc. Insgesamt gibt es 30 Trophäen. *Das ganze Spiel über hinaus kann der Spieler gegen bestimmte Gegner, sogenannte Mobs, kämpfen, um an eine hohe Anzahl an Gil und manchmal seltenen Items heranzukommen. Es gibt insgesamt 45 verschiedene Mob-Aufträge. *Neben den Mobs gibt es auch sogenannte Exoten. Insgesamt 31 von ihnen kann man erst, nachdem man mit dem Bangaa an der Phon-Küste gesprochen hat, der sich ''Colonel nennt, besiegen. Diese Exoten tauchen wie die Mobs nur einmal auf und verlieren bei ihrem Tod Signa, die man bei den Leuten des Colonel gegen Waffen, Rüstungen und Items eintauschen kann. Die anderen 49 Exoten tauchen auch dann auf, wenn man nicht mit dem Colonel gesprochen hat. Man kann sie mehrmals bekämpfen und manche von ihnen hinterlassen seltene (Ausrüstungs-)Gegenstände, bringen aber abgesehen davon keine weitere Belohnung. *In der Ostwüste Dalmascas kann man einem Patienten in der Nebula-Siedlung Süd helfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Benötigt werden dafür die Kaktusblüte des Mobs Blütenkaktor, bis zu fünf Sem-Muscheln vom Ufer des Nebra-Flusses und aus der Gegend um die Nebula-Siedlung Süd, bis zu zwei Nebula-Salben aus dem Kleinen Camp, bis zu drei Tropfen Blütentau vom Sande der Entscheidung und das Schlangenei, was man nach dem Sieg über den Mob Nidheg erhält. Welcher Rasse der Patient angehört, hängt davon ab, wie viele Zutaten Dandros Frau gegeben wurden. Waren es sieben oder weniger, ist der Patient ein Genesener Bangaa (Belohnung: Balance-Splitter). Waren es acht bis zwölf, ist der Patient eine Genesene Frau (Belohnung: Magiehandschuhe). Bei genau dreizehn ist der Patient ein Genesener Mogry (Belohnung: Goldamulett). Abgesehen von den einzeln genannten Belohnungen erhält der Spieler zusätzlich den Barheim-Schlüssel, mit welchem man die Barheim-Tunnel von einem neuen Eingang aus betreten kann, um so gegen die Esper Zalhera zu kämpfen und danach freizuschalten. *Im gleichen Dorf gibt es nördlich des Flusses ein Problem mit Kaktoren. Fährt man mit dem Boot hinüber, so erfährt man, dass die Kaktoren auf der Suche nach dem Blütenkaktor sind, den der Spieler zuvor besiegt hat. Zurück im südlichen Teil des Dorfes spricht man mit Dandros Frau und sieht hinter dem Haus nach der Kaktor-Blüte. Den hierauf entdeckten Blütenkaktor bringt man mit in den nördlichen Teil der Siedlung, wo sich die anderen Kaktoren nun aus dem Staub machen und die Dorfbewohner gerettet sind. Auf diese Weise wird außerdem der Weg von der Ostwüste zu den Mosphora-Bergen geöffnet. **Nachdem man die Belohnung von 1.000 Gil und Napalmkugeln eingesackt hat, trifft man zurück im südlichen Teil des Dorfes einen Mann namens Ruksl, der gelangweilt auf einem Steg am Fluss steht. Will man ihm eine Beschäftigung beschaffen, so muss man zuerst zur Hafenstadt Balfonheim. Im Bereich Shibane-Pier sieht man den Angler-Opa. Man muss zweimal mit ihm sprechen und dann zum Luftschiff-Terminal gehen (aber nicht rein, nur bis kurz davor). Geht man jetzt wieder zurück, ist der Angler-Opa weg (er macht Mittagspause). Seine Angel hat er allerdings dagelassen, sodass man sie ohne Probleme mitnehmen und Ruksl bringen kann. Dies eröffnet ein Angel-Minispiel, bei dem man am Ende unter anderem das Taikobo-Emblem gewinnen kann. *In Rabanastre kann man im Laufe der Zeit einer Viera namens Catarina Ratschläge geben. Diese Antworten werden entscheiden, wie sie ihren weiteren Lebenslauf beschreiten will, und auch, welche Belohnung der Spieler erhalten wird. Entscheidet sie sich, eine Kriegerin für Clan Centurio zu werden, gibt es ein Platinschwert. Als Türsteherin für Clan Centurio gibt es eine Paramina-Armbrust. Sollte sie sich als Angestellte in Migelos Laden entscheiden, dann gibt es einen Leuchtkäfer. Eine Flockenmütze gibt es dann, wenn sie gerne eine Verkäuferin in Migelos Laden sein möchte. Die letzte Möglichkeit taucht auf, wenn sie sich für keine dieser Vorschläge entscheiden konnte. Dann gibt es einen Äther und drei Hi-Potions. Daraufhin macht sie sich weiter auf der Suche. *In der Himmelsstadt Bhujerba kann man abermals mit der Mogry-Dame Pürée reden, nachdem der Spieler für sie den Mob Granitite besiegt hat. Dadurch erhält der Spieler das Item Kulios Armbinde, mit der man in den zweiten Stock des Technik-Ladens gehen kann, um von dort ihr Tagebuch zu holen. Wenn der Spieler das Tagebuch aufnimmt, besteht die Möglichkeit, es heimlich zu lesen oder nicht. Danach muss es bei ihr abgegeben werden, woraufhin sie fragt, ob man in ihr Tagebuch geschaut habe. Die folgende Antwort ist entscheidend: Wenn man entgegnet, dass man darin gelesen hat, dann erhält der Spieler eine Kilim-Bluse. Sollte die Antwort die andere sein, dann erhält der Spieler einen Hirtenbolero, was eine bessere Rüstung darstellt. **In derselben Stadt kann der Spieler insgesamt 14 Flaschen des dort sehr bekannten Bhujerba-Tropfens finden, nachdem der Morgen-Splitter in der Grabstätte Raithwalls gefunden wurde. Dadurch kann man eine Summe von 14.000 Gil erhalten (1.000 Gil pro Flasche). Sollten einige Leute von dem Tropfen trinken, dann kann der Spieler ein paar lustige Situationen beobachten, in der sich die Leute sichtlich angetrunken über ein beliebiges Thema beschweren. *Bevor der Spieler gegen Richter Bergan kämpfen muss, kann der Spieler in Nalbina einem Mädchen namens Jule helfen. Dafür muss man sich den beiden Imperialen Soldaten nähern, die den Weg zu den Mosphora-Bergen bewachen. Nach der kurzen Filmsequenz muss man nun einen Chocobo von der Chocobo-Verleiherin Gardy, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite befindet, mieten und erneut zu den beiden Soldaten reiten. Dadurch wird eine lustige Filmsequenz ausgelöst, in welcher die Soldaten das Weite suchen. Jule wird sich beim Spieler bedanken und geht. Erst später in der kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Archadis bekommt man einen Salamander-Stein als Belohnung. *In Rabanastre kann man, nachdem der Häuptling in der Garif-Heimat Jahara besucht wurde, einer Suchenden Viera helfen, nach der großen Liebe zu suchen. Dafür muss zwischen einem von zwei möglichen Kandidaten gewählt werden; entweder der Begehrende Mann am Platz an den Toren oder der Wunschträumende Seek in Yamras Gambit-Handlung. Beide Anwärter geben dem Spieler einen Loxely-Bogen, aber der Begehrende Mann überreicht zusätzlich noch zwei Hi-Potions. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *Das gesamte Spiel über kann der Spieler neben der normalen Handlung auch verschiedene Nebenmissionen annehmen. Diese bestehen zum größten Teil aus dem Sammeln zusätzlicher Esper, wie z.B. Bahamut. Final Fantasy XIII * Der Spieler kann im Verlauf der Kapitel 11 und 13 eine Reihe von Missionen abschließen, wobei es insgesamt 64 Missionen gibt. Durch sie kann man neue Gebiete der Archylte-Steppe, sowie Teile der Geschichte um die Gottheiten der Fabula Nova Crystallis in sogenannten Schriftfragmenten, freischalten. Final Fantasy XIII-2 *In der Chronosphäre gibt es abseits des Haupthandlungsweges eine Fülle von Portalen, die zu diversen Sidequests führen, für deren Abschluss man ein Fragment bekommt. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' en:Sidequest Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Final Fantasy I Kategorie:Final Fantasy II Kategorie:Final Fantasy III Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV Kategorie:Final Fantasy V Kategorie:Final Fantasy VI Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Final Fantasy VIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy IX Kategorie:Final Fantasy X Kategorie:Final Fantasy XI Kategorie:Final Fantasy XII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIV Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift